1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
As a single-panel projector for performing color display by spatially separating the light emitted from a light source into a plurality of colored lights and then making the colored lights thus separated into respectively enter the corresponding sub-pixels, there is known a projector described in JP-A-4-60538 (Document 1). In the projector of Document 1, a red-light reflecting dichroic mirror, a green-light reflecting dichroic mirror, and a blue-light reflecting dichroic mirror are disposed along the incident light axis of the light emitted from the light source in a state nonparallel to each other. Thus, the light emitted from the light source is separated into red light, green light, and blue light having respective proceeding directions slightly different from each other on the same plane. The red light, the green light, and the blue light thus separated into are respectively collected by the microlens disposed on the entrance side of the light modulation element, and then respectively enter red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels, and blue sub-pixels of the light modulation element in the state spatially separated.
In the projector of Document 1, since the red-light reflecting dichroic mirror, the green-light reflecting dichroic mirror, and the blue-light reflecting dichroic mirror are disposed side by side along the incident light axis of the light, the red light, the green light, and the blue light are separated in one direction, namely one-dimensionally. In this case, the red sub-pixel, the green sub-pixel, and the blue sub-pixel are disposed side by side in one direction, namely one-dimensionally. Therefore, if the red sub-pixel, the green sub-pixel, and the blue sub-pixel are each formed to have a square shape, the aspect ratio of one pixel composed of the red sub-pixel, the green sub-pixel, and the blue sub-pixel is 3:1, and thus, the resolution of the image in the direction in which the red sub-pixel, the green sub-pixel, and the blue sub-pixel are arranged is degraded.